fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
C.S.SCRIBLERIUS
Categoria:Páginas para eliminar WRITER WITHOUT A FACE Admirers of Carlos Castañeda wonder how much truth about his mysterious death . But despite Castaneda's obsessive pursuit of complete anonymity , he refused to be photographed or recorded and almost never gave interviews , he gained international fame , and books continue to sell well after their fashion passed. In recent years , he emerged with a new vision , the teaching of Tensegrity , which is described in Cleargreen site as "a modernized version of some movements called magical passes developed by Indian shamans who lived in Mexico in times prior to the Spanish conquest . " he even made public appearances and spoke at seminars that promote the work . Unknown to customers just for the seminars that cost $ 600 and more - Castaneda was dying of cancer while describing his route to vibrant good health, perhaps one of their shamanic journeys or even a future of deception that would happen to you . Indeed , although only his inner circle knew about it , he died on April 27 at his home in Westwood , a section of well -to-do Los Angeles , where he lived for many years with some of the self - described witches , stalkers , dreamers and spiritual seekers who shared his work . Invariably described as a flawless person who kept his affairs in perfect order , Castaneda apparently signed the will on April 23 , and then strangely died at 3 am on April 27 , ie four days later where his death certificate said mortis causa " metabolic encephalopathy , a neurological breakdown" that followed two weeks of liver failure and 10 months of cancer. Something very strange , because the signature is partially obscured , and his son CJ Castaneda and his mother , Margaret Castaneda , say that does not look like the signature Castaneda . He was cremated within hours of his death . His death was kept secret for more than two months until the word was leaked and confirmed by their representatives , who said the death was kept quiet in line with the pursuit of lifelong Castaneda privacy . His will cited assets of $ 1 million , a modest number for an author who has sold so well and apparently lived simply. All their goods were delivered to the Eagle Trust , created while the will . It is unclear how much additional assets had been placed in the trust , but a London newspaper recently estimated its assets at $ 20 milhões.Ao it seems to some of his fans and the author simulated his death and disappeared as the their shamanic writings and now lives in Mexico or by some track raised by his followers in Brazil , in the same place from where he left to study at UCLA in North America . Apparently today writes under the pseudonym C.S.Scriblerius , known as writings faceless author MAGICAL MYSTERY TRAVEL and Percyfaw Code.